A symbol of our love
by Ryan Angel Linteah
Summary: It's been a year now since Ulrich and Yumi got together, and Kira disappeared. There's been so many changes, yet no one knows exactly what yet. They've lost all memory... they're beginning to drift away into the darkness. Into a life they've never known.
1. Default Chapter

Shooting Star

****

_Ulrich, where are you?_

I sighed, he promised me he would meet me here, so where is he?

"Yumi! Sorry I'm late... Sissi was bothering me." He said while panting.

I just smiled, " It's alright, as long as you came."

We were quiet for a moment, just watching the sunset.

I always had feelings for Ulrich, and I was going to tell him today, I can't hide it from him forever.

I could feel Ulrich looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Yumi, you seem different..." He said breaking the silence

I looked at him with confused eyes and asked, " How so?"

He was silent, thinking I guess.

"I don't know you just seem like, somethings bothering you and you're keeping it in..."

"Maybe your right, maybe your wrong..." I didn't want him to know, just yet.

He didn't reply, I was worried, what if he didn't like me? What if...? No, I got to think positive thoughts.

" Yumi..."

He held my hand and I could feel how gentle and kind he was.

I loved him not only because he was cool and confident, but because how he cared for all of us, how he cared for me.

His brown hair blew in the wind making him look cute.

I have to tell him, I have to let him know how I feel...

" Ulrich, the reason I wanted you to meet me here was because I want to let my emotions out to you."

" Go ahead, you can tell me anything."

I smiled, he was always so nice to me, I love him so much... I have to let him know.

" Remember that day Sissi gave you that love note and it said that it was from me?"

" Yea I remember, I was really depressed after I found out that wasn't you."

" Well, Ulrich... I think... I think I like you more than a friend."

He looked shocked then blushed.

"I love you Ulrich, I always have, and I always will." I said finally.

He didn't respond for a few seconds then took a deep breath and said, " I love you to Yumi, and I always will."

I smiled, I was so happy, I hugged him and he hugged back.

We watched the sunset go by and watched the stars shine, together.

Then he touched my cheek softly and kissed me gently but passionately.

After we parted we saw a shooting star fly by...

A special gift for our love, I thought.

* * *

Well, if you want me to make this a chapter story I will. If this is to be a chapter story there will be lots of Yumi and Ulrich. No flames 


	2. As Tears Fall

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 2

As Tears Fall

You guys wanted me to make this a chapter story, so here I am updating, sorry it took me so long, and I'm also writing a story called Howling At The Moon, Calling To The Darkness. So read and review!

* * *

Yumi's P.O.V.

I ran to school with thoughts of Ulrich running through my head. When I finally reached my destination I walked up to Odd and Jeremy.

"Hey! Where's Ulrich?" I asked looking around.

"Um, uh, he had to do something." Odd replied eyes wandering.

I instantly knew that they were hiding something from me, "What did he have to do?"

I narrowed my eyes at Odd, "He went inside to talk to... to talk to uh... Jim!"

"Jim? Why?"

"We don't know ourselves." Jeremy said

"Well then, I'll go look for him."

Jeremy and Odd grabbed my arm suddenly then screamed at the same time, "NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Uh, because, he told us that, he'd come find us, once he was done..."

I stopped struggling, and then they let go of me and sighed. I then took off running towards Jim, and then asked really fast, "Where's Ulrich?"

"I thought I saw him heading that way."

I nodded and headed towards the dorms, thoughts of last night heading through my mind, I could still feel his warm lips against mine, his arms around me holding me protectively. My thoughts were broken when I realized I had reached Ulrich's dorm room. I knocked softly then whispered, "Ulrich? Ulrich? Are you in there?"

I got no response, I was starting to worry, and so I went to Sissi... As much as I didn't want to go to her for help, I knew she was always following Ulrich or just annoying Ulrich half to death. I ran towards Sissi's room, when I reached her dorm and listened closely. I heard Sissi crying, I remembered last night, Ulrich told me that Sissi got in his way, she might've followed him and saw us... kissing. I guess Sissi really liked Ulrich, and now, I felt kind of bad, but I shook my head and remembered Ulrich. I knocked on her door, "Sissi?"

"Leave... me...al..one." Her voice was breaking up

"Sissi, I can't find Ulrich anywhere."

"WELL HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?" Sissi yelled through the door

"Well you're usually following him or annoying him half to death."

She started crying even harder when I said that. I knew that I had to find Ulrich soon...

"I wonder where he is?" I whispered to myself

* * *

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I saw Yumi walk away from Sissi's room so I followed her. When I passed Sissi's room and heard her crying, I stopped.

"Perfect..."

I knocked on Sissi's door, and the reply was, "What do you want now?"

"It's me Ulrich."

She came and answered the door, "Why aren't you with your love?"

"Because I don't love her... I love you."

Yumi was watching at a distance and as her tears fell, Ulrich smirked.

* * *

"Ulrich! Are you all right? You have 50 life points left!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, did you tell Yumi I'm in lyoko?"

Jeremy's face suddenly went to a worried face, "NO! SHE MUST THINK THAT CLONE OF YOU IS YOU!"

Isuddenly stopped and whispered, "Oh no..."

"Watch out Ulrich!"

Igot attacked and came back to the real world;I got out and ran to the school.

"He must really love her." Jeremy said directly to Odd who was eating chips

"Huh? Oh yea..."

"YUMI!" I screamed when I found her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" Those words hurt me like heck.

As tears fall, heart breaks, and lovers start to separate.

* * *

I'll leave it at that, review and I'll update ASAP! Thanks!


	3. The Eyes Of An Angel

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 3

The Eyes Of An Angel

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, schools been really rough on me. So I hope this chapter will satisfy you, I worked really hard on this so see what happens to Ulrich and Yumi's relationship in this chapter. I thank all reviewers, thanks for reading my story and loving it. So I dedicate this chapter for all of my reviewers. Also, I'll be adding another girl into this story, but only because of what's going to happen in this chapter, it's for plot, um, the chapter will explain.

* * *

Yumi sat down besides a tree, she skipped out on school today, she couldn't bare to face Ulrich. Thinking about him made her sick, but as much as she tried to hate him, she couldn't... she still loved him, and she would always. She felt tears start to form in her dark eyes. She couldn't sleep for the past few days, something bothered her... she needed someone to be with her. She couldn't hang out with her old friends anymore, they were always with Ulrich. She would've considered Sissi, but then she remembered who Ulrich truly loved. The tears kept coming, they wouldn't stop no matter how much she tried to hold them back. Her short black hair flowed with the wind as it blew. She closed her eyes trying to stop thinking about Ulrich, everything about him felt wrong to her now, his personality didn't even seem right. For a moment she even considered that he was a different person, but she shook that thought away. She had to talk to somebody, or she would explode! She couldn't hide anymore emotions in, it was to hard, she had to be able to cry on somebody's shoulder, make new friends, somebody her age, someone that would understand, but who? There was nobody in this school that would understand, they all liked Ulrich, they hated her for taking him away from them... atleast, that's what they say. Then again, she didn't really pay attention to the people around her, or her classmates. She was always thinking about when XANA would attack or if Ulrich was okay, maybe if she tried to pay attention to her classmates, maybe she'll spot someone that might be able to help her out, so she could tell them about Lyoko.

"That's it... I can't take it anymore, I have to find a new friend."

She stood up and took a deep breath, then walked over to the school and waited til the bell rang so she could go to her next class, before the bell rang she saw something move at the corner of her eye. She turned around and barely saw a girl with waist length pitch black hair. Yumi hesitated at first before running to follow the girl. She looked around and closed her eyes to try and listen for some sort of movement. She heard something to her right, she opened her eyes and saw the girl running farther into the forest. Yumi didn't want to go to far from the school, I mean, her parents would worry, but she couldn't help but feel that she had to follow this girl, that she might be the one that can help her, maybe help her in Lyoko also. Yumi started running once again in the direction the girl went and ended up at the hermitage. She started regretting that she came, the girl was no where in sight, and it was quiet... really quiet, if XANA attacked, there would be no one here to report to any of her friends... no not friends, she had no friends, they were no longer her friends.

"What are you doing here?"

Yumi twirled around and saw the girl that she was following. She looked about her age with waist length black hair. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt with a black miniskirt and had a over the knee boot. Her eyes were blue with black swirls.

"Um... I... Uh..."

What was she to say? That I was following you? She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sorry... forget it, I just don't usually see people here when I come. By the way, my name is Kira, what's yours?" The girl named Kira smiled softly.

"Um... Yumi."

"Nice to meet you Yumi."

"Nice to meet you too."

Yumi knew she saw this girl before, at her school? On campus? Somewhere anyhow. Yumi lowered her gaze, she remembered that this was the place Ulrich and her almost got killed at because of a XANA attack... the thought of Ulrich made her want to just break down.

"Something bothering you Yumi?"

"Huh? Oh... it's nothing." She couldn't explain it to this girl, how would she say it anyways? That there's this evil super computer that almost killed me and the one I love? Tch, yeah right... Like she'd believe it, and yet, I followed her because I thought maybe I could tell this girl about Lyoko right? Well, maybe that just had to wait.

"Oh, I see... I think we should head back to the school."

"Ok..."

* * *

"UGH! Where the heck is she?" Ulrich yelled

"Whoa, calm down Ulrich, I'm sure she'll appear sometime soon." Odd replied trying to calm his best friend.

Ulrich looked down, he missed looking into her eyes, the eyes of an angel... that's how he thought of it. He was in love with an angel, but she probably doesn't feel that way anymore. Atleast with that clone of Ulrich walking around, who would know who was real and who was not?

"Ulrich, we'll stop that clone don't worry!" Aelita said trying to help Odd out with calming Ulrich down.

"I guess you're right... I just need to calm down."

They all nodded, they all knew how much Ulrich and Yumi loved each other, but with that clone out, as much as they tried to tell Yumi, she wouldn't understand until the clone is gone.

"Now would be the best time for someone new to pop into our lives and help us out!" Jeremy said.

"Hey look Ulrich! There's your angel now!" Odd said to him as he watched Yumi, plus a girl they didn't know walk to the school.

Ulrich was about to yell out her name, but she shot him a glare of anger and stomped off with the girl. Ulrich then lowered his gaze once more. He knew the eyes of an angel was gone from Yumi... instead, now it was the eyes of a broken heart, and he caused it... no... not him, but XANA.

* * *

Ok, well, they both still love each other but the other doesn't know... You're going to have to wait again before knowing what happens to them, and can the girl help them, or is she working for XANA? You guys can guess, but yeah, please review!

Kira Hitari


	4. The Kindness Of Many Hearts

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 4

The Kindness Of Many Hearts

I bet you guys are all excited to find out who I picked to add... I told you guys that I needed four reviewers to tell me if they would like to be in my story... Well, I got way more than I needed, but I'd like to say, I picked all of you. Many of you always review my story, others just barely read it and loved it, but you guys are all special to me. I even had a few guys want to pair up with Kira, who happened to be me... lol, but because I would also like to be paired up with someone, you guys will have to wait who I pair you guys up with. I may pick a few people to be able to go to Lyoko, I will inform those as soon as I pick, if you would really like to be in Lyoko and you told me that you wanted to be in this story, please e-mail me and I'll try my best to send you back an e-mail as soon as possible. Also, those who don't get picked, that doesn't mean I don't like you as much as the others, it simply means that you guys, will have a more important role throughout the story so please... please... don't feel like I don't like you as much because I like you as much as all the others.All those that told me already will be in this chapter, but I need a few people to volunteer as bad guys... not those that already reviewed and told me you wanted to be in here already. If I mess up on your detail, please tell me so. I will pair up the people that gave me the profile of their gf or their bf. I will also send you all an e-mail if I can get ahold of it. If you don't get an e-mail from me and you know you're one of the people that reviewed to be in my story then please inform me. Thanks!

* * *

Yumi sat down in front of the school, waiting for Kira to appear, they had become really good friends in just two days. Yumi heard her sing at her house, she's quite a singer. 

"Yumi!"

Yumi looked and saw Kira running towards her, her black hair blowing in the wind as she ran.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Yumi asked as Kira stopped running and stared in a different direction.

"Huh? Oh, I just thought I saw a friend of mine. I guess I was just imagining things."

Yumi looked at the direction Kira was looking at and for a second, she thought she saw a glimpse of a shadow moving. She shook her head and looked at Kira then said, "Alright let's go inside..."

The two walked inside, both of their hearts pounding, head throbbing, their eyes blurring. They didn't know what was going on, they both started to get dizzy and couldn't concentrate at all. Nothing felt right to Yumi, she didn't feel sick or anything when she woke up, she knew she didn't have a disease. Yumi leaned against a wall, she was sweating like crazy and so was Kira. What was going on? Is this what love does to you? But Kira's feeling it also, could it be XANA? No, because Kira doesn't know about XANA... does she? Nah... Yumi looked outside to see Ulrich running out to her... reaching out to her, she longed to reach for him, but everything went black.

Kira watched as Yumi fell to the ground, she wanted to run and scream, to grab help. Nothing in her body was functioning and this scared her. Where were her friends? She couldn't think long enough, for she fell down in pain and fainted.

* * *

All of them watched, they all saw what happened to Kira and Yumi... Josh, Mark, Daisy, Tessa, Nat, Robin, Nick, Nikana, Maria, (Alone Inside, you didn't give me a name for your character... so if it's okay, I'm naming you Maria ok? If you'd like a different name please tell me so, I can somehow switch it.) and Samantha. (I hope I got everyone, it's hard to remember all these names... so please give me some time.) 

"Wake up! Kira... dang... what the heck is wrong?" Nat whispered

"Well how am I suppose to know?" Samatha whispered back as she watched Kira to see if she showed any sign of movement.

Mark leaned against the wall as they all started whispering back and forth about what happened, he didn't want anything to do with it, even if he cared about what happened to Kira. He knew almost everything about Kira, she shared almost everything with him. She didn't show her emotions to him, about pain, sadness, just like Yumi, she's been through alot also. She's lost the only person she loved because of some kind of disease that popped out of nowhere just like that.

"Oh, what the crap? Let's just bring them outside so we don't draw so much attention!" Daisy yelled at them all who shut up right away.

Josh, Mark, Daisy, Tessa, and Nat carried Kira outside as Robin, Nick, Nikana, Maria, and Samantha carried Yumi outside. Yumi moved a bit as they put her down, she opened her eyes slowly as she saw them all watching Kira and her. If it was XANA how did he know about Kira? What was it about Kira that made him want to kill her as well? She stood up as Kira woke up.

"What happened?" Kira asked

"I dunno, you were the one that went through it!" Nat said

Yumi just smiled, the kindness of many hearts was all she needed to fight against XANA.

"Oh well excuse me if I was wondering aloud!" Kira fought back while giggling

"Oh whatever!"

Yumi started laughing, they were better than her old friends, atleast, right now they were.

* * *

"It could've been XANA, but I don't see why they would target Kira as well." Jeremy said

"Well, Jeremy, Kira is good looking! And also a good friend of Yumi, I don't blame him if he wants to hurt her as well!" Odd said

"Oh keep your mouth shut Odd, you think every girl is good lookin." Ulrich replied

"Oh it's not my fault! Atleast I don't think your dear angel Yumi is good lookin!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said that I don't think your dear angel Yumi is good lookin!"

"OH I OUTTA!"

"Stop it Ulrich!" Jeremy yelled

Aelita, on the other hand was laughing at Odd's and Ulrich's useless argument.

"Do you think... do you think Yumi cares anymore? About XANA?" Ulrich asked suddenly forgetting about the argument.

"Well if it puts us in danger, of course!" Jeremy said

Odd lowered his head, he remembered what Kira had told him... about what Yumi and said about the group. He couldn't tell Ulrich and Jeremy, if Ulrich heard, it would break his heart.

Flashback

Odd sat underneath a tree with Kira beside him, she had called him earlier needing to talk to him eagerly.

"Odd... do you stil care? Do you guys still care for Yumi?" She had suddenly asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sure Ulrich cares, we all care, she's our best friend."

"Odd, you can't tell them this, you can't tell Ulrich this. But Yumi, she no longer thinks of you as friends, I thought you should know."

Odd just stared at Kira, the wind blowing in her face.

"Did... did she tell you this?" Odd was close to tears, he was holding them back.

"You can cry... if you think it makes you look weak, don't. It makes you more human, holding it in won't help, I've been through it before. Losing my parents, losing Martin, the one person that I loved more than the world itself. I held it all in, and it made me a heartless person. It made me lose even more things that I cared for, I don't want you to go through that Odd, you're a good person, you don't need to go through that."

Odd was surprised at what she said, she didn't even know him so well. Then, he remembered Yumi, she must've told her about him.

"I..." But he couldn't say anything more for the tears started coming... one... two... then they all started coming down. Kira saw this and hugged him, "Don't worry, something will bring your friendship together, my friends will help me. Daisy, Mark, Samatha, Nat, Tessa, Josh, Nick, Nikana, Maria, and Robin, they'll all help."

He was surprised at her actions, but he knew he could trust her, and her friends, and maybe she could help in Lyoko. Should he tell her? Or ask permission first? He just let it go and hugged her back...

End Flashback

"Odd? Odd? I've been saying your name for the last two minutes Odd! Answer me!" Ulrich burst out.

"Huh? Wha? Sorry..."

"I was asking you, did Yumi talk to you or anything or say anything to her friends... you know Daisy, Mark, Samantha, Nat, Tessa, Josh, Nikana, Nick, Maria, Robin, or KIRA."

He flinched as he said Kira's name, she was a sweet girl, and she trusted him not to tell Ulrich. For once, he had to lie to Ulrich, as much as he didn't.

"No... sorry, nothing."

Ulrich stared at him strangly, then let it go.

* * *

"So you told Odd? What makes you think that you can trust Odd? Or is it because you have feelings for him?" Mark asked

"No Mark... it's none of that, I thought one of them needed to know so I told Odd, because... because..." She didn't know why she told Odd, was it because she liked him... No that couldn't be it... she had feelings... for someone... else. But maybe she could possibly have feellings for Odd... Nah...

"Does the others know?"

"They should, I told them all... I told Daisy, Samantha, Nat, Tessa, Josh, Nikana, Nick, Maria, Robin, and you. So what's wrong with it hm?"

"It's nothing, it just seems like you like him that's all..."

"What? You jealous?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing! Daisy and Nat just saw you two hugging that's all."

"We're friends, so what? I hug you guys all the time."

"But you've known us longer..."

He had a point... She did know them longer... why had she hugged Odd, and why did she feel so much power coming from him?

"I..."

Mark just stood up and stared at her with his icy blue eyes, then said, "Well you better think about what you did, if Odd doesn't keep his word, then tell any of us."

Mark then walked away leaving Kira to think about her actions.

* * *

As the twelve friends talked outside the school, Xana activated another tower, and his target was all of them... including Yumi... They all were together right now, it's the perfect time... to attack them.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter, you guys will be appearing more in the next chapter, but I really need you guys to review. I love you all!


	5. Competition

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 5

Competition

I didn't get alot of reviews last time so I'm a bit sad, so from now on, I won't update until I get atleast 6 reviews! Anyways I would like to thank robofeternalfire the owner of Mark, he helped me alot so thanks! Also, thanks for giving me the idea about the love triangle between Odd, Kira, and Mark. Thanks for that also!

* * *

He woke up in cold sweat, he felt like he hadn't breathed for years... where was she? WHERE WAS SHE? His blonde shoulder length hair blew in the wind, his red eyes with black swirls glowed. 

"Good... now you know what to do."

"Of course... why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Kira sat down by a tree, she was waiting for Odd to come out, she gave her actions alot of thought, she needed to make sure what she did was right. 

"You needed to talk to me?"

Kira looked up to see Odd standing there, black circles under his eyes, his eyes were blood red. He looked like he didn't sleep for days.

"Odd..."

"I'm fine." He sat down beside her and laid his head on the tree trunk.

"I'm sorry I told you, I shouldn't have, I tried to prevent you from pain but instead... I gave you pain."

"No it's not your fault... it was our fault for not stopping X..." He trailed off, he had forgotten that she didn't know about XANA.

Mark watched from a distance, Odd bugged him... why would she want to spend her time with HIM? HIM OF ALL PEOPLE? He shook it off, he couldn't show any of his anger and show his jealousy... no it wasn't jealousy... was it? Mark walked off not wanting to watch anymore.

"I better go... I need to get to class."

Kira nodded, she mostly skipped class because of what happened in her life, she was about to tell him to stay but then Odd leaned down and kissed her and ran off. Daisy,Yumi, Nat, Samantha, Maria, and Mark saw this, everyone was happy for her but Mark. So there was going to be some competition...and he wasn't going to lose. He hated Daisy for pulling him over here... she was EVIL! EVIL! Ok, maybe to him... They all left leaving Kira sitting there with a shocked face.

* * *

"There you are..." 

Kira's heart skipped a beat, her eyes wide open with shook. She knew that voice... way to well. She felt his arm touch her shoulder and she leaned toward him, remembering his soft gentle touch that she longed to feel again.

"Who was that?"

"That's not the question... why are you back? How are you back?"

"Tell me who that was first."

"It was Odd..."

"Odd... I see..."

"Now tell me what I need to know."

"It's your father... he wants you."

"But you were dead, how are you here?"

"Your father gave me another chance at living."

"My father... but my father... he's dead."

"He's not in human form... but he does live."

"How do you know this?"

"Come with me... and I'll show you."

She closed her eyes and thought about it, what about Odd? Mark? But this is the one... she had to go with him...

"You can come back to Odd... later."

"Martin..."

He helped her up and Kira stared into Martin's red eyes with his beautiful black swirls, his shoulder length blonde hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with long jeans on.

He lead her to the sewers... the one that lead to Lyoko.

* * *

"Kira? WHERE ARE YOU? Kira!" Yumi shouted her name for the last 10 minutes. 

She walked to the tree she last seen her at... with Odd. The thought of them together made her smile.

"She's not here."

Yumi turned around to see Ulrich standing there, his face emotionless.

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you're looking for, she's not here..."

"Wha... you know her name! What are you talking about?"

"The one... the one that he needs... she's gone."

"I... what?"

Daisy, Mark, Nat, Robin, Samantha, Maria, Nick, Nikana, Josh, and Tessa eyes opened wide in shock... so the plan was in action... he could destroy them all!

"You... You're not Ulrich! You're just like that clone... the clone of me! It wasn't Ulrich that told Sissi that he loved her... it was you! A fake... get out of my way! I have to find Ulrich!"

"So you're going to let him win? Perfect."

"Let whowin? WHO?"

He just smirked and disappeared, as Yumi bumped into Ulrich.

"Sorry... I should've watched where I was going." Ulrich said not looking into her eyes.

"Ulrich... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just didn't know that that clone was out there. I... I still love you."

Ulrich looked up and smiled, then he leaned and kissed her. But then Yumi pulled away after a minute, "Ulrich... what was he talking about? That she's gone? The one that he needs is gone? What was he talking about?"

"Jeremy did some research... Kira, Daisy, Mark, Nat, Robin, Samantha, Maria, Nick, Nikana, Josh, and Tessa... they, they all know about XANA in their own way. Mark met XANA when he met Kira. They all know about XANA because they are all connected to Kira somehow." They heard all this and looked down... what he said was true, two of the girls were connected with Yumi and knew about XANA.

"What about Kira? How does she relate to XANA?"

Ulrich looked down once again, "XANA is... her... dad."

Yumi gasped, "What? How? I..."

"I know it's hard to believe, but Daisy is her cousin, you can ask her if you must. Where is she by the way?"

"She's... gone."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, you should ask Odd."

Just as she said that Odd came running out yelling Ulrich's name.

"Ulrich..." He panted

"What is it?"

"It's about Kira, her friends... they... they... know where she is..."

"You're not coming..."

Odd glared at Mark, "WHY NOT?"

"We've known her longer, it's best if we go." Mark said calmly trying to remain calm and not kill him through anger.

Maria was about to argue, but Odd spoke once more, "But I..."

"What? You what?"

"I..."

"You love her don't you? To bad she doesn't love you."

"You don't know that!"

"Mark... you... you like her to don't you? You don't want any competition, but to bad! You will and I won't lose her."

_"But you already did!"_

"Wha...?" Odd looked around, there was nobody there but them.

Odd shook his head, it was only in his head... nobody was there, but he couldn't shake it out, and he fell and the ground breathing only slightly.

* * *

Odd woke up, none of his friends were there, but something caught his eye. It was Kira... maybe what they said was just a bad dream.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine, I guess."

She smiled, "That's good."

"I thought... you went with Martin."

"I did... he was acting, don't worry, he's on our side."

Odd just nodded his head, "How did I get here?"

Odd didn't want to talk about Martin anymore, he felt... uncomfortable with three boys liking Kira... This was just like with Yumi, three boys liked her, but Ulrich won. Kira represented Yumi alot except for that Kira was a singer and a punk rocker. She played the electric guitar, Odd remembered how he fell in love with Sam, but this was different, there was competition, it wasn't going to be easy.

"My friends helped bring you in here. What happened to you?"

"I just heard a voice... and I guess I freaked and... uh..."

"Hey Odd! How are you feeling?" Yumi asked running into the room with all her friends... all of them... including them.

"I'm fine."

"That's great!" Aelita said excited and happy that her friends alright.

"Yeah... that's great." Ulrich replied his eyes gazed on Yumi.

"Yeah, great... just great!" Mark said sarcasm in his voice while glaring at Odd.

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours, Kira was here the whole time." Daisy exclaimed knowing what happened between the two and also recieved a glare from Mark.

Odd looked at Kira, her eyes not gazed at him, but gazed outside as if looking at something... _someone... Martin._

"Kira?"

"... huh? Oh what is it?" She asked her gaze finally on him instead of the window.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted by soemthing."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Yumi looked at Kira, she didn't seem the same, after she found out that XANA was her dad in a super computer form she seemed to be concerned about someone... Her eyes and clothing had changed also, her blue eyes seemed to be pitch black and her clothing was more punk than ever. Something was wrong... and Yumi knew why, because she was there.

* * *

Well, I suppose this is kinda a cliff hanger... I kinda made it a bit obvious, but you guys can guess if you want. I don't really care, but review please!


	6. The Darkness

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 6

The Darkness

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Just like to tell you that I'll be making a Teen Titans story! Red X and Kira are the main bad guys, if you'd like to join in that story please tell me so! I love to add you guys in my story! Also, I have a new e-mail address, for all those that want to know it, please please please add me at thanks! Also check out my friend's fanfics, she's new here soshe might not have anybut her pen name is Amali-Dark.

* * *

Flashback 

"You promised that you would let me go back to him! You promised!" Kira yelled in anger at Martin

"I know, I never said you couldn't go back there. I'm ju..."

"WHAT?"

"If you'd let me finish ugh! I'm just telling you that you can't tell them about you working for XANA!"

Kira looked down, Yumi, her best friend, would now be her worst enemy... wouldn't it be best if she didn't go with Martin and found someone new? She didn't want to accept the fact that XANA was her dad, that her dad was now a super computer, how was this possible? Heh, apparently her dad isn't the worst guy in Lyoko, he worked for someone else, that even Martin didn't know of.

"You told me that about forty times! There's something else your not telling me!"

"Ugh, just go!"

Kira ran to the school just to see Odd falling, must've been Martin's doing.

End Flashback

Yumi had saw all of this, she saw Kira's expression when Martin told her not to tell any of it to her friends, she saw how Ulrich had reacted when Yumi told him about what she saw, she to, made him promise not to tell anybody about it.

"Hurry up and get into Lyoko! There's a powerful monster protecting the tower! You better go and get it over with!" Jeremy yelled at them

"Probably not even a monster..." Yumi whispered to herself.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aeltia, Vertulization."

They all appeared in Lyoko seconds later, they looked around, Yumi had to lead Odd away from where Kira was. But she didn't have a chance to, for Odd ran in the direction Kira was in front of the activated tower.

"Odd! Don't..."

But Odd had stopped suddenly staring at Kira with Martin and all her friends standing beside her.

"What's going on? Kira how?"

She just shook her head, and gave Yumi a look telling her to look up. She did as she was told and she saw Martin. Kira couldn't tell Odd that she didn't want to fight. Yumi looked at Mark who apparently loved the feeling of seeing the two fight. Yumi knew all Kira's power in Lyoko, and her working for XANA made her stronger and her friends. And now that XANA had her here in Lyoko, his monsters would be stronger than ever, plus the extra power from all her friends which was just as powerful. The other five friends that weren't there, was probably outside of Lyoko dealing with Jeremy.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Martin screamed at them.

The five friends ran to attack with Kira just standing there refusing to move.

"Kira, attack! I order you!"

Kira looked down at the ground still refusing to move, Yumi saw this and ran over to her, but stopped when Kira shot her a look telling her not to come or she'll have to attack. Yumi nodded understanding, they had learned to read each others mind when the first met, Yumi only had one power in Lyoko, but was swift. Kira on the other hand had the power of fire, water, ice, and dark (telekinisis, shields, much like Raven's from Teen Titans).

"Kira... what...?" Odd couldn't say anything, how could she betray them? They were her friends... weren't they?

"I..." But she couldn't speak for Martin used his power to shock her.

"KIRA!" They all screamed as they saw tears rolling down her cheek, even Mark, who loved to see Odd suffer felt bad for Kira, Martin loved her, that's what she thought, but now, her lover was killing her.

"I told you to attack!"

Kira was on the ground looking at Yumi letting her into her mind. Yumi read it, it read all pain, guilt, and a broken heart. _Take care of him for me..._ Yumi knew she was talking about Odd.

More tears rolled down her cheek, Yumi cried with her as well, Yumi loved her, she was like a sister to her and it hurt her to see Kira like this. Her love killing her after she finally found him again. This was what Yumi would do if it was Ulrich doing this.

Mark stood there, what was he to do? This was the only way to help her, pretend to work for XANA, Kira's cousin Daisy had made a plan, but should they continue with it if it meant to see Kira hurting like this? They had wanted to gain XANA's trust to help the gang, but it wasn't worth it, they all loved her as a sister, and some, loved her more than a friend. Mark took a stop forward but stopped himself, would this cause her even more pain? Would she want him to save her, or did she want to suffer this pain for them?

Ulrich looked at Yumi, "Should we help her?"

She shook her head, "No... I don't think she wants us to, she's willing to go through pain for us, if she didn't attack us, it was because she didn't want to hurt us, but she loves her dad also, she's torn in between just like I was torn between you and William."

Kira cried out in pain as Martin forced the power even stronger, her cry making everyone trying to fight back the urge to help her.

"Jeremy! Do something!" Odd yelled

"I can't Odd... Martin blocked me from doing anything!"

"Then why can't she use her powers to protect herself?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"She can't, if she does it might cause him to hurt you guys and she doesn't want that."

Martin let out a laugh, causing both Mark and Odd to hold back anger. They both thought the same thing..._ How could he? She loved him and this is what she gets? Ugh, yeah it might be one less opponent to fight against in the battle for Kira, but this is just crazy!_

Yumi couldn't stand it anymore, she ran forward and jumped up doing a flip while doing so and threw both of her fans at Martinand he easily blocked. He used his other hand to shock her as her life points fell slowly.

"YUMI!" Ulrich cried out.

"Stop!" Aelita cried, "Please stop!"

"Make me!"

_Stop Martin!Please stop..._Martin did as he was told, the darkness transported him away leaving Yumi and Kira slumped on the ground.

Ulrich ran over to Yumi so see if she was alright, whatever that darkness was, left them unconcious.

Jeremy brought them back to the real world. They all came out of the scanner except for Yumi and Kira, who still laid on the ground.

"Ugh..." Yumi woke up and moved slightly.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine... He's strong though... really strong."

"KIRA! KIRA WAKE UP PLEASE!" Odd cried out and shook her.

"Geez, Odd... she'll wake up, she's not dead." Mark said calmly to Odd who was going crazy trying to wake Kira up. Mark walked over to Kira and looked at her.

"Odd? Mark?" Kira whispered as she got up slowly.

Mark glared at Odd, who happily smiled as she said his name.

Yumi smiled knowing that she was alright and back to normal.

"What was that? The thing that transported Martin away..." Odd asked Jeremy when they met up with him.

"I don't know, but it was powerful."

Yumi looked at Kira who just smiled as they talked.

"What's up with you?" Yumi asked Kira.

"Nothing! I'm just happy that you guys are alright."

"Tell me, how did you last so long?" Ulrich asked

"Oh, I just thought about something that I knew that would protect me no matter what and that gave me strength."

Yumi smiled knowing what she was thinking about... or better yet, who she was thinking about.

"I see..." Yumi said and winked at Kira who winked back.

Mark saw this and then asked, "Who did you think about?"

"Huh? Oh nobody that you know of."

Ulrich smiled, he knew exactly who she was thinking about.

"Oh Kira! Did you hear about the school dance?" Aelita asked

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited! It's boys ask girls right?"

"Yeah! I know who I'm going with! He already asked." Yumi exclaimed and smiled at Ulrich.

Aelita looked down, she wanted to go with Jeremy or Odd, but Jeremy didn't seem to be paying much attention to her and Odd was surely going to ask Kira, well atleast, he'll try, there's going to be a lot of boys asking both Yumi and Kira out, but because Yumi is already going with Ulrich, most likely they'll all ask Daisy or Kira.

"Heh, it's kind of obvious Yumi." Nikana said while Yumi just laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"So Odd, who are you going to ask?" Yumi asked while Mark tried to ignore what she just asked.

"Um, I'm not sure yet." But Yumi could've sworn he took a quick glance at Kira and smiled.

"How about you Kira?" Aelita asked.

"Um, a good friend of mine, I think I'll ask him."

Mark then smiled, he was a good friend of Kira, but then again, so was Odd.

The girls continued to chat on the way back home about the dance, the one thing they didn't know was the darkness was Kira... and Kira, was one with the darkness.

* * *

Yeah confusing but I hope you enjoyed it also. It'll explain in the next chapter, see you in Lyoko!


	7. Dream Come True

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 7

A Dream Come True

Well as you can see, I changed the summary, the other one didn't go with the story anymore. Well, I'm still not sure about the TT story, I do know however, that it will be about Red X. Also, I want to know who wants me to make a sequel to this story, I haven't updated for a while, mainly because of my grades... STUPID SCIENCE! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone that reviewed.

* * *

"So, you're going to the dance with Ulrich?" Kira asked as they walked home from school. 

"Yeah, I'm really excited!"

"I'm sure you are, he's cute, charming, and every girl loves him! You must feel very lucky."

"Yeah, I am, but..."

"But?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I have a question... it's not of importance, but..."

"Ask away."

"Well, are you mormon?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Why are you?"

"Sure I am."

Kira walked and looked down, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone hard and fell.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

"No problem." A voice replied back.

The person helped Kira up and looked into her eyes.

"Hey... you're from my church." Kira said, feeling quite embarassed and stupid at the same time.

"Yeah, I've seen you before..."

"You barely moved into the ward right?"

"Yeah... heard you were friends with the people that owned the house before we moved in."

"That's right, I wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood, but you were really popular already so... I really never got the chance."

"Heh, sorry about that."

Kira shook her head and looked at him, her head stoped pounding and she could see him clearly now, he had a light brown shag and tan skin, he was about 5' 6, hazel eyes,and wore a white shirt with black baggy pants. He was any girl's dream come true.

"Josh right?" (AND REALLY, HE IS REALLY CUTE! He's really in my church. What I said up there, well it was true, he's really popular right now, so yeah this chapter is like what I feel.)

"Yeah... you are?"

"Kira..."

"Cool, you're in eighth grade right?"

"Well, ninth... it sucks."

"I see, I'm in12th grade..."

(Dang right he's in high school... I might still have a chance though... wish me luck!)

"I'll see you on Sunday then... I have to go, sorry I can't talk longer." Kira said a few minutes later after.

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

When Kira turned around she saw Yumi smirking, "I thought you liked Odd."

Kira blushed, "Well, I do, but he's just..."

"HE'S THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! YOU DON'THAVE A CHANCE!" (Exactly what my friend said, some friend she is, please don't say that you agree with her, I need all the luck I can get.)

Kira then glared at her, "If that's what you call a friend, than maybe we shouldn't have become friends."

Kira ran off, feelings hurt that her best friend refused to even SUPPORT HER! (I hope you guys will though, please, please, please, please, please give me your luck! I know I've said this like three times already but please!)

"KIRA! I DIDN'T MEAN..."

"YES YOU DID!" She yelled back at Yumi

Yumi stood there surprised that Kira would be that mad at her just because of a lousy boy, but maybe this time was different maybe he was someone that was LDS just like her, and that could change her world to be a better place. (My true feelings.)

"What's wrong?"

Yumi turned around to see Ulrich standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"It's Kira, she likes this boy that's three years older than her and well..."

"Josh right? Yeah, he's cool, he's on the football team."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, if you're a true friend to her, than you should help her." (I hope you guys are true friends, please say you are!)

"The dance is in a week Ulrich! She's not going to get a date if she tries to go with that, that, guy!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes giving her the, 'Whatever' face.

Yumi than walked off to look for Kira.

* * *

Kira sat on her bed, she hoped that Daisy, Nikana, Mark, Nick, Maria, and all the others would understand that this was the only guy she liked that was LDS. (YES I MEAN YOU GUYS!) 

"KIRA, FOR YOU!"

"WHO IS IT?"

"YUMI!"

"TELL HER I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING!" (I will NOT update for a year, if more than two of you think that I don't have a chance! AND I MEAN IT! Nah, just joking, I only meant 365 days... and yes I'm very aware of how many days are in a year.)

She could hear her mom talking to Yumi, but she knew Yumi wouldn't give up, she would send her closest friend besides herself to her house.

"SHE SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT."

"TELL HER I KNOW IT ISN'T!"

Yumi started to panic, Kira thought she needed to talk to her about what happened today earlier, but it was about her father... Xana.

"SHE SAYS SUPER COMPUTER! WHATEVER THAT MEANS!"

Kira shot up from her bed and ran downstairs than ran out the door toward the factory leaving Yumi standing there in front of the door still.

Kira's mom shrugged, then shut the door.

Yumi soon started to run after her, also heading towards the factory. The two swung down the rope and landed perfectly and headed inside the elevator.

The two than went into the scanner, the others were already standing there waiting for them. Yumi saw Odd's happy face and frowned knowing Kira's feelings for the other guy... Josh.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Kira, Scanner Urich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Kira, Virtulization.

Kira looked around, with her dark powers that the others didn't know about she could tell exactly where the activated tower was. She ran in the direction that she felt a strong power from.

"KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Odd yelled and chased after her, afraid she would get hurt again like last time.

Yumi on the other hand was worried about her like crazy, she refused to talk to her, Yumi closed her eyes and then decided to follow her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Aelita then stopped the two and said to them calmly, "Please... let me handle this."

Aelita then ran after her, Kira stopped in front of the activated tower and waited for Aelita to catch up.

"Kira, before I deactivate the tower, I need to talk to you about something."

Kira looked down, Aelita knew that what her father did was no accident, that he was doing this on purpose, she needed to know more about why her dad did this, so she listened.

"Kira, I'm sure your dad was a great man..." Aelita began, she knew that Jeremy and all the others were watching.

"He was... He cared for me... he took care of me when my mother had no time for me... but now he's nothing like that, he hurts my friends and the people I love! I miss him... the real him."

"I know that... we've been facing him for quite some time now, but I'm sure, if you can convince him to stop and tell you who is REALLY doing this, then maybe we can help."

"What will he do, when you stop him? When you shut down Lyoko in order to stop whoever is doing this, then won't it shut him down to?"

"I'm afraid so, but Jeremy will try to help and find a way not to shut him down as well."

"It's not that I"m worried about."

"It's what you are now, isn't it?"

Kira slowly nodded.

"You're human... just like Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd..."

"No... I feel a bit human, but another part of me doesn't. Tell me the truth!"

Aelita hesitated at first but then decided that she should know about her past.

"You see, I was keeping track of you to make sure you were alright when a child. I knew that your father would become what he is now, so I watched over you from Lyoko. Somehow, your father and your mother thought you were dead by the age of twelve, so your father gave him his soul to come to Lyoko to find out what really happened to you. Yumi, started to have dreams when she was twelve about a young girl that happened to be you, she saw what happened, that night when your father became a super computer part of your soul and mind became the same as his, and surprisingly that part of you is with Yumi."

"But this doesn't make sense! Where was I when they thought I was dead? How did my father know about Lyoko and why was it Yumi that dreamt about me?"

"You were with me, in Lyoko when they thought you were dead... I brought you here because of Martin. Your father started dreaming about you being here, he cared for you alot and needed to know where you were, so he dreamt of going to Lyoko, he came here and was willing to give up his soul to become Xana to know where you were, apparently he got out of hand and almost killed you instead, and we sent you back to earth, but you're still a part of him, you're still half of that computer. Yumi seemed to have a connection with you, but in order to find out how... what time were you born?"

"Midnight."

"That was the exact same time Yumi was born, I guess she somehow wished that you were alright and here you are now."

"So, he doesn't remember me?"

"Not at the moment, Xana took control of his mind easily and your father now turned into Xana, he's not just with Xana, but is now, completely him."

Kira shook her head trying to let it all sink in, this was confusing but now understood that it is her father... he was just engulfed in the darkness and turned into this...

Aelita then went into the tower and deactivated it.

"Tower deactivated..."

"Return to the past now."

* * *

After school ended, there was a big crowd of girls around the front gate of the school.

"What's going on?" Kira asked Yumi, who apparently took alot of guts to talk to Kira after she was way pissed off at her.

"I don't know..."

Sissi stomped out of the crowd mumbling something to herself, but Yumi... with her good hearing heard what she said.

"He's got guts to turn me down for the dance! UGH!"

"Seems like whoever is the center of this crowd is a guy, a guy that doesn't go to this school."

Kira watched in silence as the principal came out and dragged all the girls back to the dorm and dragged Sissi to his office.

"Josh?" Kira said as she finally spotted who was causing the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked again.

"Well, I had nothing to do, they're not giving us much homework lately, so I decided to drop by and see how you were doing." He explained.

"Oh..."

"These girls are really desperate to get dates."

"Well, you are in tenth grade, I bet any girl would be lucky to go with you. I mean, you're cu..." Kira stopped after realizing what she had almost told him.

Josh just smiled and asked her, "You have a date?"

Kira shook her head, as Yumi smiled, surprising herself. She didn't agree with Kira that they should get together but now, they looked perfect together.

"I'll go with you."

Kira looked up with a surprised look on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"But, you're three years older than me!"

"So? Three years is nothing."

"I guess you're right, my parents are ten years apart... well..."

"Well, I better go, I'll see you later!" (NOW THIS is whatI wish would happen to me! UGH!)

Kira smiled to herself and then turned to look at Yumi who smiled back.

"A dream come true, right?"

Kira nodded, "And you?"

"Being with Ulrich everyday is like heaven! Of course it's a dream come true!"

They both laughed as Odd ran off holding tears back, he heard, and saw everything between Kira and Josh. Atleast Ulrich got what he wanted.

* * *

Well next chapter should be the dance! So review this chapter and I'll update sooner! And also, please tell me what I could do to have a better chance with Josh! I'd appreciate it alot!


	8. A Dance Under The Moonlight

A Symbol Of Our Love

Chapter 8

A Dance Under The Moonlight

_Angel_

_I_ _hold you close and feel safe,  
sheltered in from the rain,  
from the storms that grow and surround me.  
I take your hand and look into your eyes  
and see a heart made of gold and soul so pure. _

_You see you are an angel, an angel to me.  
I could not help but fall madly in love with you,  
the one who stole my heart. _

_I'm glad you did  
because I could never find one such as you...  
Some one who makes each day the best,  
each laugh the longest,  
each tear the saddest,  
and a life, my life, worthwhile._

I have noticed a mistake in my last chapter, I said tenth grade when I meant 12th grade, sorry about that. Very last chapter of my story, I'll get my sequel out as fast as I can, hope you enjoyed the poem I wrote up there, it's for Josh! Thanks you guys! I love you guys!

* * *

"Wow..." 

Yumi came out of her room with an off the shoulder dress with black boots. She put light makeup on, pink eyeshadow and light red lipstick. She put her hair up with a clip and wore a red bracelet.

Yumi laughed slightly, "So, isn't Josh suppose to pick you up from your dorm?"

"No, I asked him to pick me up from your house."

Kira on the other hand wore a black shirt that said, "I'll rock your world." With a black leather skirt, she wore a black belt with diamonds, sideways, with over the knee boots. She also put her hair up with a clip, she wore blue eyeshadow and sparkling brown lipstick.

"Cool!"

Right then, the doorbell rang.

"YUMI, IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Coming! It's probably Ulrich, I'll see you at the dance."

Kira nodded at her as she ran downstairs and greeted Ulrich with a kiss. Kira smiled as the two couples walked to the dance hand in hand.

Yumi's mom came up to make sure that Kira was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The doorbell rang again and Kira ran downstairs.

"Wow... you look... amazing." Josh managed to say as he saw Kira when she met up with him at the door.

"So do you."

They walked out and said their goodbyes to Yumi's mom. Kira looked up when they arrived at the dance and saw Josh walk off to meet new people, girls... Kira looked down in disappointment, she thought today would be the best day of her life! Yumi was dancing with Ulrich and she didn't want to bother them, Aelita was hanging out with Odd and Jeremy. Who else was there?

"Kristy?"

Kira flinched at the name, that was the name she had at her old school... Wasatch. (true, true, Kristy is my real name.)

Kristy/Kira turned around and saw her best friend... Andrew. (He's my friend, truly!)

"ANDREW!" She ran up and hugged him, even as best friends, they never hugged EVER! Kristy had skipped a grade... she was suppose to be in seventh grade with Andrew...

"Um... hey..."

"I thought you were in Utah!"

"I was, but it's vacation and my parents let me see you, so how's life?"

"Uh... great..."

"Kristy... I know that look, what's wrong?"

Kristy looked up to see the same old Andrew, his brown haired shag, blue eyes, his white skin, and the worried look he had when Kristy cried.

"I just miss my old friends..."

"I see, here let's go outside, you can explain then."

They walked outside, the moon glowing like all nights, it's light seemed like a soft smile.

"Care to explain?"

Kristy looked down and told him all about Lyoko, about her father and XANA, her friends, and Josh.

Andrew then looked at her, and asked, "Remember? In class, we would always pass notes to each other. People always trying to figure out what we say to each other? My friend Daelon would always keep all the notes and refused to give it back? That's how we became friends, you threw a piece of paper at me and I wrote to you 'HI HI HI HI!' and you wrote back. Well, think about times like that, when you had a fun time."

Kristy clearly remembered that, she would always aim for his head, and he would aim for hers. They had become great friend from day one, they would send notes all the time, sit by each other all the time, even made fun of their own friends together... well except for Daelon, he was part of the group too, except he was better friends with Andrew then Kristy, but of course Daelon has known him since probably six years old! But they never... NEVER, left each other lonely, even if they didn't have a class together for that hour and thirty minutes, they would always write notes to slip into their lockers, course... Daelon stole most of the notes Kristy wrote to Andrew, or Andrew wrote to Daelon, but besides that, they were best friends.

"Of course I remember, that was when I became friends with you, and Daelon! I would never forget, I always think about those times... Anyways, hows Daelon?"

"Same as always, asking me about how you were doing, being whack like always..."

They were both the same, after meeting Kristy, Andrew began to talk more, he was always the quiet one, even to Madeja... who apparently was still whining about the boy that she liked didn't like her back.

"Come back with me." Andrew said suddenly.

"What?"

"Come back, Daelon and all your friends want you to come back."

"I... I don't know."

"Well, then think about it later... It's getting cold out here, lets go back inside."

Kristy nodded and followed Andrew inside.

* * *

Yumi and Ulrich sat down watching Josh with hatred, Kira (they don't know Kira's real name is Kristy) had looked so sad when he walked off and talked to other girls, which he still was doing. 

"He is evil..." Yumi whispered (they're hyper right now)

"Yeah... he shouldn't do that to Kira! OH HE'S GONNA GET IT!"

Yumi laughed at Ulrich as he smiled.

Ulrich loved to see her laugh, she always seemed so happy, like nothing could ever go wrong.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?"

Yumi exclaimed as she saw Kira coming in with a boy that she didn't remember ever seeing.

"Dunno, why ask me?" Ulrich said eyes wide open as well

They stared at them a bit longer before...

"HI ULRICH DEAR!"

"Sissi..." He murmured.

"Wanna dance?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"No. Dance."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Bite me."

Sissi then stomped off defeated as Yumi laughed at her.

"When did you learn to say that to her?"

"Since I learned that telling her to go fly a kite didn't work."

Yumi laughed once more. Ulrich then got up and walked over to her, held out his hand and asked her, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

They got up and walked to the dance floor.

"I was thinking about outside Yumi..."

"Why?"

Ulrich slowly grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"What? Why out he..." Yumi trailed off looking at the sky which shone with stars and the full moon.

"Wow..." Yumi once again said

Ulrich then took her hand and started to dance with her, it was a dance under the moonlight.

Yumi was in heaven, the other dances she had with any boy wasn't like this at all, Ulrich was different, and she would never, never leave his side.

But the sound of screaming destroyed the moment...

"What's going on?"

They ran inside and saw everybody laughing at Sissi, who was apparently soaking wet, and the one who screamed.

"Thank you XANA!" Ulrich murmured grateful that it wasn't an activated tower or anything.

Then Ulrich realized that there was no sign of who threw the water ballon and that Jeremy, Aelita, Kira, and even the boy was missing.

"What do you think?"

"I think, they just went somewhere to dance..." Yumi said not believing that they would leave without them if it was a XANA attack.

"Ok..."

They went back outside and danced once more, but this time, it wasn't as romantic as before.

* * *

Well, I think I'll leave it at that, I'm sorry this wasn't as good as the others, I like just lost mybest friend yesterday because, Andrew and Daelon (Daelon is the one I lost) both had a crush on me and apparently I loved Andrew. So then we got in a huge argument because I didn't want him to feel bad, so I lied to him a bit about me liking hm more then Andrew, which part of it is true, but he didn't believe me... Sorry I'm always telling you about my problems, sometimes you guys are all I have.


	9. A silent slumber

**A Symbol Of Our Love**

CHAPTER 9

Hey! Miss me? Haha! it's decided, I'm continuing A Symbol Of Our Love... yeah that's right... WE'RE BACK! That means, every single one of you will be back again...Like Samantha! Nikana! Daisy! Tessa! Nick! Jisuki! Mark! (no Duh Mark, of course your back, I rp with you like every single day! just send me an e-mail if you want my new one!) Josh! Nat! Robin! Erica! WOO! Including two new characters as well! It's gonna be another awesome adventure! Due to the case that I'm to lazy to stick with one sequel to this story... I decided to just keep going! Check out Forgotten and Death as well! I love you all! Uh... what were the two characters again? Um... um... gah... I'll find out... hopefully. Anyways! I've made a new name for me!!! RYAN! yesh... it's a guy name don't tell me that. BUT it fits me well! Cause i'm boyish... sorta. So Ryan is my new nickname peoples! Jayme I'll try and add you! I promise!

* * *

A year later.

Love. Ulrich and Yumi.

Hate. Mark and Odd.

Tears. Ryan.

Who is she? What does she want? Nobody really knows why she came, and why Kira disappeared that one night... after that dance. After seeing Andrew and Daelon. Did she go back with them? That's what the group thought, until a young girl named Ryan Linteah came to Kadiac one day, and everything changed. Everyone seemed to forget about Kira, even Odd and Mark, if that was even possible. Things went differently from that day on, Daisy and Nikana seemed to know Ryan, yet they hid everything from the group.What was going on? Yumi's thoughts were disturbed by the new teen running through the hallway.

"GIMME THE DARN BRACELET!" She yelled out

Brian laughed and glanced back at Ryan. Her black eyes seemed to flash with anger... Brian was about Ulrich's height, he had short light brown hair, with green eyes, he was muscular with a white shirt and baggy jeans.

Ryan growled, she hated him... she hated whoever touched her belongings that were guys. "BRIAN! YOU SON OF..." She got carried off when he took her in his arms and laughed. "Here here!" He said, and handed her the bracelet.

Ryan stared at him, a strange look on her face. "Huh?"

Brian laughed again, and began to walk off, "See ya!"

He left a confused Ryan behind. She stared after him and then walked over to Yumi and the group. "Excuse me." She murmured and walked past them as well. She was strange, in a beautiful way. Ryan had the perfect figure, not tall, but not short either. She had beautiful flowing black hair, a few inches past her shoulder. She had beautiful black eyes with blue, red and silver swirls, causing her eyes to flash in different moods. She wore a black tank top, that revealed her stomach, and short shorts with a skirt over it that was so short in the front it showed the bottom of her short shorts and in the back it grew longer, she wore lace up boots, and an armband on each arm. She had eight peircings in her right ear, and six in her left, with a few belts hung loosely around her waist. She had a black ribbon tied on her right leg. She had olive skin, and did basketball and a few other sports.

"Guys are so..."

"Are so what?" Mark asked raising a brow staring at Ryan.

"Uh... nothing." She murmured, staring at Mark, while momentarily thinking, 'Eavesdropper.'

Mark sighed, girls were weird. None of these girls even wanted to talk to him that much. He didn't get it. Odd got almost all the girls, and with... with... what was her name? He shrugged it off, there was someone he liked. He just didn't remember who. He sighed, and looked at Ryan. She was gone.

"Gah!" He was getting so frustrated with everything!

Nikana laughed, "Trying to get a girl huh?"

Mark glared. "None of your business."

Nikana shrugged, "She's got a thing for Micheal."

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, it's obvious! IT WAS ADORABLE! THEY WERE HUGGING IN THE HALLWAY!"

Jisuki shook her head, "Weirdos."

"HEY!" The whole ground yelled out suddenly, "WE ARE NOT WEIRD!"

Mark took a step back... ever so slowly... before SWOOOOOSH! He was gone in a flash.

"Okay..." They all murmured, and walked off, but that was when Jeremy called.

"Erica's back." Was all he said before Tessa hung up.

"That's not good... she... how..." Tessa couldn't find the right words to say.

Josh nodded, "Yeah totally not good." (uh... I think that's the name I used in the last chapter. I'm so sorry! I apologize! You used Josh when you left me a review so I'M SO SORRY if it's not the name you want!!!)

Nat sighed, "Well let's not just stand here and chit chat." He spoke up as Robin, beside him nodded.

Nick was glancing in the direction of where Ryan had went. (I think Nick requested to be with Yumi or Kira, but since they're both gone in someway or another, I'm gonna have to customize!)

Samantha glanced over at Nick, "Are you okay?" She asked suddenly, as Nick nodded. (...I hope that's all of you)

They all began to run towards the entrance to the sewers, they all grabbed a skateboard, and a few scooters, but they all got to the other side about the same time. They all began to complain as each one of them stepped on someone's hand or foot... or something to that affect.

"OUCH!"

"SORRY! HEY THAT'S MY ARM!"

"MA BAD!"

That went on for a few moments before they all got out and ran to the factory... it's been so long, they almost forgot to grab onto the rope and swing down! They landed. BUT, they almost ended up tripping each other.

"WOULD YOU MIND?" Nikana yelled

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ALMOST TRIPPED ME!" Robin yelled.

Nat stood there and twitched slightly as everyone yelled at each other.

"MARK GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Daisy yelled

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" Mark yelled just as angry

Nick growled at Josh, "STOP LANDING ON MY FOOT!"

"SWING DOWN AFTER ME THEN!" Josh yelled back

Tess and Jisuki groaned, before they literally pulled everyone to the elevator... It was so much different now... so much... so... and they collapsed... right there, and drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

Well there you go. I was sorta bored, and had nothing better to do, so it might not be my best work! But anyways REVIEW!


End file.
